A Pineapple's Fish
by Peach Muffins
Summary: It's Mukuro's birthday and he's bored. Simple solution: Tunafish delight! Implied onesided!6927 & implied crossdressing. Oneshot written for Mukuro's birthday


**Ah~ I have 50 less minutes or so to write this today as my mum kept me waiting in the wind for that long. You know what she got? Burritos. Useless. So you'll have to bear with me a bit since my hands are still frozen . (and I'm falling asleep at my computer) **

**Also, this is _not_ the first fan-fic that I've started this year, but it certainly will be the first processed. This is… a birthday fic for Mukuro-sama… **

**There's so little time to do this too! Math test tomorrow! D8**

**Anyway, please read. And review (con. crit. is welcome). Oh. By the way, if it says Tsuna it doesn't mean 1st POV, rather a change in scenes. Sorry for epic amounts of line breaks v:**

* * *

Mukuro sat on his throne, tapping his fingers on the broad arms while he stared off into space. It was his 16th birthday and he was bored.

Who could blame him? The rest of the Kokuyo gang had gone out for some undisclosed reason and the one thing that would entertain him was out of his reach. That "thing" was more of a "who": Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

[Tsuna:] Looking up from his notes that he was studying with Gokudera, Tsuna sneezed.

"Are you all right, tenth?" Gokudera all but screamed in Tsuna's ear. "Maybe we should stop this! It'll be bad if you got sick!"

With that, Tsuna was undressed, blushing madly and flinging his arms about randomly, and redressed in his pyjamas in a matter of seconds by his ever-loyal Right-Hand Man.

* * *

"Mu-mukuro-sama…" a timid voice spoke out from behind one of the many dilapidated walls of the castle. Slowly, a head poked around the wall and as it did so a light shaft became present, revealing the shadow of what appeared to be a chest. Sure enough, as she dragged in the cart behind her, causing massive plumes of dust to rise up into the air and temporarily blind the pair of them, it appeared to be an ornate chest. Chrome bowed before taking her leave. Upon further inspection, the chest appeared to have a letter on it, addressed to Mukuro – the entirety of it being "buon compleanno Mukuro-sama" and "my gift to you". Having read that, Mukuro became slightly curious as to what was inside the chest that required a chest and seemed so heavy.

Mukuro had never considered himself weak, so when he couldn't open the lid of the chest, he became _extremely_ worried; so worried that he didn't notice the racket on the lower level that was Ken returning from a day's hard work that was "gathering food", as they called it.  
"Mukuro-sanba pyon~! I got you pineapples to match-" seeing the frightening look that Mukuro had sported on his face, Ken (wisely) decided that it would suit him better if he didn't finish that sentence. Having delivered the batch of pineapples, Chikusa left, dragging Ken along with him.

Sighing, Mukuro was about to leave his presents and go to his bedroom when a small package caught his eye. It appeared to be something edible by the looks of the packaging. It was a box of chocolate, tied with ribbon in a simple box. This intrigued him because the only person who could have made such a thing would be someone who was not part of the Kokuyo. One thought sprang to mind: yes! The young Vongola must have made it. Taking the package with him, Mukuro retreated to his private quarters and sat on the sill of the window, looking out at the jungle surrounding the entire area. There was a pregnant pause in his thoughts before he became agitated and started pacing.

A few minutes later, Mukuro could no longer stand it. He stopped pacing and strode out the door, meaning to find the young Vongola no matter what it took.

* * *

[Tsuna:] Tsuna sneezed. Was someone spreading rumours about him again? _Well, at least Gokudera-kun isn't here…_ he thought, thinking of his Self-Proclaimed Right-Hand Man rushing around preparing things. Getting comfortable in his warm bed, Tsuna was about to drift off when he felt…

"This presence…"

"Kufufu. What do we have here?" Mukuro's voice mocked, coming from seemingly all around Tsuna as the illusionists' body slowly completed itself.

Hiii! Mukuro-san!" Tsuna screeched, backing up against the headboard of his bed.

In one swift movement, Tsuna was lifted out of bed, blankets dragging along with him as he was still gripping the edges with balled up fists. All of a sudden, he began to feel dizzy. There was no fight, but the next time he opened his eyes, he was in the decrepit castle of Kokuyo – Kokuyo Healthy Land.

* * *

"Nnh?" bleary eyes cleared as Tsuna slowly woke up. Seeing the figure of Mukuro looming over him, peering worriedly at both him and the outside world, he shot up before groaning and collapsing back onto the bed. Another attempt at getting up was stopped by Mukuro's hand pushing down on his shoulder.

"Don't get up yet. A fever" he said, answering the questioning look in Tsuna's eyes.

Somewhere a few rooms down, a grandfather clock chimed. It's ringing echoing through the empty space. It was 12 o`clock. Mukuro grinned.

"Kufufu~" he said, starting to pull out items from the chest which Chrome had given him and putting them on the dresser that was in Tsuna's direct view after giving him a glimpse of things to come. First, a pack of artificial nails with strawberries, sparkly pink tips and diamante details. A bracelet that was connected with black ribbons; a pink and black corset skirt with a cream underskirt; semi-opaque white socks with scratchy-looking lace and a white short-sleeved blouse with puffed up sleeves.

"You owe me a present, Tsunayoshi-kun" Tsuna would have connected his palm with his forehead if he could, however he was still confined to the bed; apparently, the box of chocolate that had been devoured by Mukuro while watching over Tsuna, had not been worthy of being called a "birthday present" and had instead been taken as a confession of love.**

* * *

****oh god.**** How old is Mukuro? Mu. Too bad, he's now 16 (again) sorry Muku-chan D;**

**==; I wrote Tsuna's name in a weird way. I'm more used to it. If it makes you uncomfortable… OTZ (sorry)**

**I fail. It's OOC-ness to the extreme, right? *sigh* desu.**

**What does Tsuna add to Mukuro's name? Oh dear gawd. TT_TT Why must I fail (so much)?**

**Sorry for Pervert!Mukuro. ah~ and it was supposed to be a nice fic *fail***

**Thank you all for reading this far! I…I know it was short T^T I wanted a longer fic. But I just got colder fingers and tireder eyes… and a math test in 10 hours. SLEEEEEEEP~****!**


End file.
